Another Chance At Love: A Fadam Story
by FadamFreak
Summary: Fiona has just gotten out of rehab and has made some interesting discoveries. Adam is alone for the summer. Will this be their summer of love?
1. Back In Town

Another Chance At Love: A Fadam Story

Fiona's POV

"Finally I'm back!" Fiona smiled walking into her condo with her mom. "And to celebrate my homecoming I think I'm gonna go to the dot and see who's there!" It was now the summer and everyone was on break. Holly J was out at college and Anya was out at the army training camp. So the only friend left in Toronto was Eli.

She sent Eli a text. "Hey Eli I'm back! Meet me at the dot? :)" Fiona definitely wanted to hang out with her only bud in town. Since it was hot outside she decided to walk to the dot.

It felt like it was going to be a good day. She had just gotten back from rehab that day. And while she was there she made some shocking discoveries about herself. Fiona had realized she wasn't really a lesbian. Holly J made her jump into lesbianism too fast. Of course she still does like girls. But she discovered she's pansexual. Fiona finally felt right. She was happy she could finally feel like herself.

When she got to the dot she sat at the counter. Not noticing who was next to her she took out her phone. "1 New Text from Eli" Her phone read. "Okay sure I'll be there in 20 minutes." The text read. Fiona smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see her best friend Eli. He had never given up on her as long as they were friends. He was such a good friend. Fiona replied with a simple "Okay see ya soon!"

She slipped her phone back in her pocket but when she brought her hand back up she bumped it on some guy's sling. "Ow!" Fiona exclaimed rubbing the back of her hand where she had hit it. The guy immediately turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit y-" The guy paused realizing who he was talking to. Fiona hadn't seen him in a while. Not since she broke his heart. She wondered what was wrong with his arm. _Why was it in a sling? _She thought. But then she realized she was just looking at him.

"Oh hey Adam!" Fiona smiled. "Long time no see."

**A/N**

**I know this one is short but they'll get longer. And I do not own epitome or Degrassi or anything. Just trying to write fan fiction. :)**


	2. An Old Friend

Another Chance At Love: A Fadam Story

Chapter 2

Adam's POV

There she was. Fiona Coyne. The girl that had previously broke my heart. We hadn't spoken since that night in the condo when she tried to lift up my shirt and I said she wanted a girl. I wish we had made up or something. But no it's been a few months of completely ignoring each other's existent. Which was definitely hard considering we go to the same school.

I then realized I was just staring at her and I saw the smile on her face shrink a bit. So I flashed her a small smile. "Oh hey Fiona, how have you been?" She looked beautiful. I couldn't help but keep staring at her. Her eyes sparkled when the sun lit them up and her hair also looked wonderful in the sunlight.

"I've been good." She said to me with a full smile. "What about you? What happened to your arm?" When she placed her hand on my cast I felt it. I don't know how but I felt the warmth of her hand and it made me jump a bit.

"Oh I-uh got shot at prom…I'm surprised you weren't there. You love dances and parties."

Then I noticed she got a sad expression on her face. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically. Then she looked down. "I was in rehab…again."

I remembered when I went to help Holly J and Fiona's mom take Fiona away to rehab. She didn't wanna go and said she never wanted to see me again. Another heartbreaking moment for me, but I knew she was just upset and drunk so I just let it go. "Oh I'm sorry Fiona…so you're uh better now?" I didn't know what to say to her. I'm not really good with words.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah I'm much better. And I won't be going back any time ever." I saw the smile come back on her face. "By the way Adam…I'm sorry for how I treated you. It was such a confusing time for me. But you didn't deserve that. But now I figured out who I am."

I finally got my apology. "Thanks Fi. And I'm sorry for the way things happened. I missed hanging out with you. You're a cool girl." I gave her a small smirk. I had some unresolved feelings for Fiona. But I also knew she was a lesbian. At least that's what I've heard through the grapevine.

"Then we definitely need to hang out more!" She smiled at me and rubbed my cast like you would normally rub someone's arm. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Definitely! You know there's a cast on my arm right? So you can't really rub my arm." I watched as Fiona took her hand off my arm. The warmth went away.

"Oops sorry! Wrong arm I guess." Fiona laughed with me and I think she checked me out. I was a bit confused because of the lesbianism.

Suddenly my bud showed up at the door. Eli walked over to us and smiled. "Hey Fiona and Adam! I didn't know you guys were talking again." He said as Fiona reached out and hugged him. I had no clue they were really good friends.

"Oh yeah she just happened to sit next to me and I ended up whacking her with this sling!" I said still looking at Fiona. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing, a really short skirt and a flowery tank top. She looked good. I also couldn't help but check her out. What can I say? She's absolutely beautiful.

"Ah I see." Eli shook his head and laughed a bit. "You have a way with the ladies, Adam!" I glanced at the time. Crap. I had physical therapy soon so I had to go home. But I didn't want to leave Fiona. I wanted to hang out with her and Eli.

"Crap. I gotta go." I said reluctantly standing up. "Physical therapy for my shoulder." When I walked into The Dot I had taken my beanie off and set it on the counter.

"Oh darn!" Fiona said. "I wanted you to hang out with me and Eli. But oh well you gotta get that shoulder feeling better!" I nodded and she reached out to give me a hug. I guess Fiona was the hugging type. But I certainly didn't mind.

The hug made me smile. "Okay you've got my number right?" She nodded and I waved and left. When I got outside I stopped and kept the smile on my face.

I'm back on the good side of Fiona Coyne.


	3. Eli's Blessing

Another Chance At Love: A Fadam Story

Chapter 3

Fiona's POV

"Adam Torres, eh?" Eli asked me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you guys were friends. I thought you guys hated each other? But you two seemed a bit cozy." He gave me a wink which made me laugh a bit.

"Well he's a sweet guy and we started talking. And I apologized for everything so we agreed to be friends." I smiled happily. I had always wanted to stay friends with Adam and I was so happy I finally got that chance.

Adam was funny and sweet and oh so charming. He made you feel happy and special. Oh there I went off with that cheesy, lovey lingo. But he did. He made me feel so happy and special. Not like anyone else.

"Just friends? You guys don't seem like you'll end up as just friends." He kept that goofy smirk on his face but then he gave me a confused look. "Wait wait wait. I thought you were a lesbian? Did something change in rehab?" Eli knew me all too well.

"Yes actually! You know me so well." I laughed at that fact. "When I was in rehab, I learned a lot about myself actually." He sat down where Adam had sat so we could talk and he could focus on me better. "I'm not a lesbian. Yeah I like girls, but I think I jumped into lesbianism too fast, ya know?" Eli nodded as I talked. "I'm actually pansexual."

The confused look went back onto his face. "Pansexual? What's that?" Pansexual wasn't the most common term today. Not like bisexual or lesbian or gay.

"Well my definition of it is that I don't like someone based on gender. I like someone based on their personality. I don't care if someone's a guy, a girl, gender queer or transgender. I don't see gender I just see love."

Eli laughed at me but looked like he understood. "I get it and I think that's cool but that last part was super cheesy, Fi! Well at least you discovered yourself there. And you aren't going to need to go back there any time soon right?" He raised an eyebrow. It really seemed like he really cared about me. It was really sweet.

"Yeah, I really did. I feel good now Eli. I won't be going back anytime soon. I think now I can actually enjoy life. But right now I kind of wanna find a summer romance." I really was in the mood for love. I had been alone for a while now and far away from Charlie. She was pretty much out of my life. Charlie was the first girl I ever really dated. She even might have been the first girl I ever loved. Things were so tricky with her, especially because of my drinking.

I still wanted to be friends with her though. She was sweet and funny but I'm sure that ship has sailed. Charlie's probably off with her charming new girlfriend, completely forgetting my existence. Maybe that was for the best?

I was always alone. My whole life I've been pretty much single. I've never even had a successful relationship. I always managed to screw something up. Maybe that was just the way I was? Someone who managed to mess everything up constantly, especially with relationships? But I was determined to change. I was going to be happy for once. With my perfect match.

"Well like I said you and Adam seemed pretty cozy." Eli smirked at me again. He always had that smirk that made him seem like he knew everything in the world and made him seem like he was always right, which of course was never the case. "Maybe you two could get cozier perhaps?"

That's kind of what I wanted. To get even cozier with Adam. I still had some undying feelings for him when we were "dating" if you could even call it that. We barely were together for a week, which drove me crazy. We could have had it all.

"Eh I think I would like that actually." I giggled biting my lip and looking down. "But don't tell him I said that! I know me and him just made up. And he probably doesn't even feel that way anyway!"

Eli laughed at me. "Hey, you never know! You know you have a cute giggle and I'm really glad you're back. Degrassi was a lonely place without my best friend."

"Oh umm thanks Eli." I laughed kind of awkwardly. "Someone's being complimentary today! But I missed you and I even missed Degrassi!" Eli hugged me again like he had done when he came in. Was Eli hitting on me? Nah he wouldn't. We're just friends…

"I missed you too Fi. You really like Adam don't you?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is it really that obvious?" I laughed and bit my lip. "I've always liked him, ever since we started dating a while ago. But I fucked it up ya know?" I frowned a bit disappointed in myself.

"Well I could talk to him for you? He and I are friends and by the way he was looking at you I think he feels the same way." Eli smiled a reassuring smile at me to kind of let me know I didn't totally fuck things up.

"Really you would do that?" My frown turned into a small smile. "But you wouldn't be super obvious about the fact that I like him right? Because if he doesn't like me and you tell him I like him it'll make things awkward and would pretty much ruin our new friendship, which I don't want to happen like ever!"

Eli laughed at my worry. "Chill Fi, things are gonna be fine. He probably likes you and you guys will probably get another chance at love all thanks to the master of love, Eli Goldsworthy." He smirked being all cocky so I laughed.

"Well thanks Eli. It means a lot!" Suddenly I noticed a little dark green thing on the counter. "Oh crap Adam forgot his beanie!" I picked it up and looked at it. "I should give this back to him. And to make sure I don't lose it I'll wear it, even if it doesn't go with my outfit!" I laughed and put it on. "How do I look?"

"You look good! But are you sure you don't wanna wear it just cause its Adam's?" He kept the smirk on his face as he looked at the time. "Shit I gotta go soon. Therapy." I nodded understanding. He got up and hugged me for a third time today. "See ya Fi. I'm glad you're back." He smiled then left. Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pants.

"1 new text message from Adam" My phone read as I took it out of my pants pocket. I read the message.

"Hey Fi, do you have my beanie?"


	4. The Beanie

Another Chance At Love: A Fadam Story

Chapter 4

Adam's POV

When I had gotten home my mom was there, waiting for me. We were going to be late for physical therapy and my mom hated being late. She gave me a disapproving look. "Come on, Adam. We have to get going now so we aren't too late." My mom was already heading into the garage so I followed, quickly. Hopping in the car, we were on our way.

"Weren't you wearing a beanie when you left for The Dot this morning?" Feeling the top of my head, I realized I didn't have it on. I probably left it at The Dot. Crap.

"Oh yeah I did. I must have left it at The Dot." Fiona was probably still there, she would probably get it for me. And it would just give us an excuse to hang out again, or at least talk. "I'll just text Fiona. She could probably get it for me."

"Hey Fi, do you have my beanie?" I sent.

"Fiona? As in, Fiona Coyne? Does she still go to Degrassi?" My mother interrogated. Since my mom worked at Degrassi occasionally, she knew who many of the students were. Especially Fiona Coyne. Holding grudges was my mom's thing, and she had a great memory. She still remembers the time Fiona showed up drunk to a board meeting. Let's just say…she wasn't impressed. Especially, after I told her about Fiona going to rehab.

"Um yeah, Fiona Coyne. She got held back because I think she didn't have enough credits." I was kind of nervous that my mom was going to freak out that I was even in the same room as Fiona.

My mom gave me a disgusted, snobby look. The one she always gave me, Drew or my step-dad when she was talking about someone she didn't like. "Why would you be talking to her? She's so trashy and irresponsible. And she hurt you remember?"

I rolled my eyes as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "We were just talking at The Dot, mom. And she apologized while we were there. It was a sincere apology, so I forgave her and we're going to be friends." Taking my phone out of my pocket, I looked at the message.

"Oh yeah I do. Do you want it back? I can bring it over or you can come get it once you're done physical therapy?" Fiona had texted back. I smiled at the text because we were going to hang out.

"Oh yeah that sounds great. Can I come over? The physical therapy building isn't far from your condo!" As soon as I had sent the text back to her, we had arrived at physical therapy.

"Well just be careful, Adam. Make smart decisions." My mom nagged as we got out of the car and went into the building. I just rolled my eyes again when I got another text from Fi.

"Yeah, sounds great! See ya in a bit :)"

Fiona's POV

I couldn't wait to have Adam over. We would be able to talk a little more and get to know each other way better. I rushed home from The Dot as soon as I sent my last text to him. I knew that he probably wouldn't just come over for the hat, so I had to straighten up a bit.

The condo was looking pretty nice and clean but I had a serious case of frizz head, most likely from the heat and Adam's beanie. I fixed my hair but put Adam's beanie back on. It smelled like him. And it kind of looked good on me. It wasn't my style at all but it looked good.

I had planned on telling Adam about my pansexuality today. Hopefully it wouldn't be too forward. I really wanted to slow down on all of my relationships, especially, any romantic or flirty ones.

About an hour later there was a knock on my door. Answering the door, I had a smile on my face. "Hey, Adam! Come on in."

"Hey there, Princess Fiona. Nice hat!" Adam smiled back at me, running his fingers through his hair.

Moving out of the way to let him in, I said. "Thanks. It doesn't really go with my outfit but I liked it. Very skater chic." I laughed a bit and walked us over to my couch.

"The sad part is I've never skateboarded." He said with a laugh as we sat down. "So what do you wanna do? I know I came here for my beanie but you're looking pretty cute in it, so I'll just let you keep that." As soon as he said that I started to blush.

"You think I look cute?" I smiled at him, with a small blush on my cheeks. Hopefully he didn't see the blush.

"Oh yeah, definitely! Green is your color." He flashed me a small smirk, probably noticing the blush. But then I saw the smirk fade a bit. He had an uneasy expression on his face, it was odd.

A confused look appeared on my face. "Everything okay, Adam?" He was all smiles a few seconds ago.

Adam let out a deep sigh and looked me in the eyes. "Fiona..." He took a short dramatic pause. "I need to know something…am I just wasting my time by flirting with you?" The look on his face was quite serious and I had seen that face when he had declared I wanted a girl, the last time we talked.

"Um…excuse me?" I said, a bit flustered and confused by his question. He seemed so on edge and I didn't like it.

"What I'm trying to ask is…are you a lesbian, Fiona?" Now I understood what he was asking. With a relaxed expression, I placed a hand on his knee.

"No I'm not a lesbian, Adam. You aren't wasting your time." Here went her whole spiel again. "I'm pansexual. Meaning I like people based on their personalities not their gender. In rehab I discovered I jumped into lesbianism too fast. I was so confused when I was with you, that second time. I didn't know who I was. But now I do." I flashed him a small smile. "And Adam I like you. For the guy you are. I know we just became friends today but I've actually felt this way for a while, when I was in rehab. I know it's ridiculous to assume that you feel the same. So I want to get to know you, before anything because you seem like a really nice guy."

It took a while for Adam to find the words to reply. I had just said so much and I figured it was hard to process it all. But then I thought. Did I say too much? Did I just scare him a way? Oh crap.

Finally, Adam spoke. "Oh wow…I've kind of pushed my feelings aside for you, since I thought you were a lesbian and all." Feeling like I said too much, I looked down and bit my lip. "But the feelings are still there. Granted, they aren't extremely intense feelings. But I really want to get to know you, Fi. Would you like to go on a date sometime? We've never went on a date before." He asked with a small smile.

Peeking my head up slowly, I returned the small smile with my own. "That sounds lovely, Adam." I bit my lip a tad. A date with Adam? Now that just sounded perfect to me. I couldn't wait for it to happen.

"Great! How about I take you out on Friday night? I'll surprise you." He smiled at me brightly and I realized I still had my hand on his knee. Slowly and awkwardly I took it off, as he stood up. "Actually I have to get going, my mom is in the car and I told her I would only be a few minutes!" He laughed a little as I stood up.

"Well okay! I can't wait for our date then." The smile stayed upon my face becaue I was so happy. I gave him a hug goodbye and he actually kissed my cheek. "Bye Adam." I blushed a bit.

"Bye Fi." He said as he walked out of my door. As soon as he left I plopped on the couch with a huge smile on my face. I felt like one of those girls in a cheesy love movie but I didn't care. I was so happy to finally have a date with my prince.

Eli's POV

"Can you believe it Dr. Fisher? Can you believe it? I mean, I might actually have a chance with Fiona!" I rambled on and on about Fiona to Dr. Fisher. I was just so happy that I could have a chance with her. "I know she likes Adam and all but I was thinking…she wants me to talk to Adam for her so why don't I just talk to Adam? I could convince him not to even waste his time with her. That way we will be together. It's brilliant."

Dr. Fisher gave me a calm but disappointing look. "Now Eli, do you really want to mess with your two friend's happiness'?"


End file.
